kicking and screaming
by mindpearl
Summary: When Rukia hears Ichigo sing, he's better than she expected so she forces him to join the glee club. Of course he's not going quietly...
1. of ichigo and where'd he go?

This is a bleach AU, all the shinigami stuff still goes on but they go to McKinley high instead

Xxx

Rukia took a detour from her normal route home from school, to see the town a bit more, so she ended up getting back to Ichigo's later than she expected. His dad was still working in the clinic, Karin was still out playing soccer and Yuzu was at a friend's house for the weekend.

Therefore, Ichigo was alone in the house.

When Rukia entered she was met with the sound of someone singing a song she'd never heard before

"Woke up, this mornin's borin'

I hate my life

Picked up my iPod, started singing away

As dad and Yuzu chatted

I'm not listenin'

It's all about my friends and troubles they bring…"*

As soon as the door slammed shut, the beautiful singing stopped, Rukia was disappointed.

"Hey, Ichigo, what was that song called?" she asked

"What?" he replied irritably as he lay on his bed, not doing anything.

"That singing just now, who was it?"

"Some guy off the radio, wasn't listening." He muttered and at that point Kon decided to add his 1yen. He yelled pointing at Ichigo

"You liar! How dare you lie to Rukia nee-san~! It was y-" he was cut off by a punch to the face.

"When will you know how to shut up!" he seethed.

"You were…?"

"Singing, yeah" he admitted begrudgingly.

"Why keep it a secret? That was amazing!"

"Heh, well if my hair didn't get me enough trouble, me singing would've landed me in a dumpster every day" he said sarcastically.

"Well I think you have a talent. You should really share it with everyone!" she exclaimed

"No thanks." He blatantly refused "if anyone hears about this, your sketchbook is going in the dumpster with me, got it?"

Rukia made a mental note to hide her sketchbook.

The next day, Rukia asked about choirs and talent shows etc, so she could sign Ichigo up for them. She was so excited about it, people who walked past thought she was on a sugar high.

"whoa Rukia, did you eat pure sugar for breakfast this morning?" Uryu asked in all seriousness after she had bumped into him for the third time.

"No…" she looked at him strangely, then burst into an evil grin as she set off again, knocking over all the freshmen in the hallway.

"Something sure has her excited!" remarked Orihime.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Chad and Uryu said in unison

"I have a very bad feeling about this" Ichigo sweatdropped as he watched her zoom out of a classroom and into another one.

Rukia raced up to Ichigo after school was over.

"Check it out." She beamed holding up a poster showing a microphone with stars surrounding it

"Glee…club…" he read aloud "no freakin' WAY! You know that thing means instant suicide!"

"Too late, I already signed you up." She clapped gleefully.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to the audition!" he snapped

"Renji will be happy to escort you." She smirked, Ichigo went spiralling into despair.

"Fine, I'll go, don't you dare say anything to the other guys!" his scowl deepened "crazy bitch."

XXX

* This is a song I made up, it's a parody of 'tonight, tonight, tonight' but it has the same tune.

Any thoughts, ideas, stuff that sucks, stuff that didn't suck?

This is probably just going to be a side project like all my other stories which I seem to forget unless you guys remind me to update.(haha…I'm actually serious.)


	2. of essays and chasses

The next day Ichigo found himself waiting outside the auditorium, awkwardly looking at his-suddenly very interesting- shoes.

"come in." said a man's voice from inside. Someone gave Ichigo a push from behind, forcing him to stumble in and nearly faceplant. He made his way to the stage, looking downwards at the frayed carpets that they should really replace sometime. A few people were muttering as he climbed the steps, making him suddenly tense.

"uh, hey. My friend signed me up as a kinda joke, so I guess I'll be leaving now." He said to what seemed to be all of the glee club, seated in the audience. He strode back up the aisle in the direction of the door, only for it to crack open, and reveal that Rukia was waiting for him.

"you'll get your ass back up there right now strawberry." She growled

"yeah, about that…." He ran off as fast as he could.

"I know where you live kurosaki!" she screamed after him in pure rage "and I know when you sleep!"

"well that was a complete waste of time." Kurt sighed

"yeah, well I gotta go, I got three essays to do." Sighed Mercedes.

"okay guys, I'll see you next Monday, your assignments are due in." mr shue reminded them.

"great, I have the perfect song! but I will warn you that I have been working on it for several weeks now, so don't be disappointed if it's better that yours." Rachel smiled as she exited after Mercedes and Mr. shue.

"that guy's girlfriend was hot." Puck remarked nonchalantly to no one in particular.

"ugh, do us a favour and keep all your thoughts to yourself" complained Santana (but she was actually on a good day) Britney unquestioningly followed her lead.

"why the hell didn't you go for it?" she yelled as her punch was blocked by his large hand

"I can't sing!" he yelled back at her "guys. Don't. Sing."

"Those guys in there are on the friggin foot ball team!" Rukia shot back. Ichigo snorted and mumbled something about pansies.

"well they're a hell of a lot braver than you to sing in front of, what fifteen people?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT BRAVERY!" people gave them odd looks so he quietened down to a heated whisper "who saved your ass back in soul society huh?-"

"well I didn't bloody ask you to!"

"you were about to die." He said bluntly "and I went through all the trouble of getting my powers back and defeating all those captains to save you. Do you have any idea how stupid it is to say that?"

"I wish I hadn't met you." She spat, her pride clearly hurt.

"yeah? Well I want my closet back." His scowl was reaching uncharted territory "go play in the traffic for all I care."

"Ichi…go." But he was already gone.

XXX

Sorry for the shortness but don't worry, the glee club will force Ichigo to join.

Ichigo: they'll do what?

Me: oh nothing *evil grin*


	3. of neesans and amdram

Ichigo regretted kicking Rukia out.

Kon was more unbearable than usual since she left.

"Oooh whhhy~!" Kon sobbed into some random article of clothing that Ichigo hoped he didn't own "whhhyyy has my beautiful neesan left meeee~?"

'On second thoughts, do stuffed animal mod-souls actually produce tears?' Ichigo thought as he looked at Kon in disgust, though he couldn't be bothered to make him shut up.

"Iiichiigooo! You've got to get Rukia neesan back!" yelled Kon

"Why the fuck to I have to do it? You're the one who wants her back!"

"You know that's not true, you're moping too! Just go apologize!" said Kon, being serious for once. Ichigo got up and left.

Lll

His legs carried him to the school, and then to the auditorium, he didn't notice until he nearly walked into the raised stage.

"Why the fuck is I here…" Ichigo stared at the spotlight trained on the stage. "Okay…I've gotta get over this sometime…" he took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. The lights nearly blinded him but so far, everything was fine. He looked out into the audience and he could see with vivid clarity all of those people who were there that day. All laughing at him.

Mmmm

"So Rukia, why are you here anyway?" asked Rangiku as she dried her hair.

"Ichigo kicked me out…." She said glumly

"awww…don't be down about it, he needs a little 'guy time' too y'know!" she tried to lighten the mood using air quotes that made orihime giggle.

"it was stupid, I can't believe I didn't listen to him…"

"what did you do?" orihime questioned innocently.

"I signed him up for glee club…" at this, orihime's eyes widened

"it's okay Rukia, you didn't know about it." She explained

"know about what?"

"uh well…ever since middle school Ichigo's never been into a theatre or anything like that. He acts all tough but he's really frightened of them…" orihime told them, she didn't like spilling people's secrets but they needed to know.

"he's w-what?" Rukia and rangiku asked incredulously (rangiku was about to wet herself with laughter and Rukia was appalled)

"he's terrified of stages and large audiences, it's really awful." Orihime looked down in guilt "ever since that solo he had..."

"the biggest part in the play." Tatsuki had just got out of the shower and joined in the conversation "his voice broke, in the middle of that solo, and everyone laughed"

"hahahaha!" rangiku couldn't hold it in any longer, she ROFLed "he took down almost all the captains of soul society and he can't go on stage?"

Thay all glared at her.

Nnnnnnnnn

"I can't do this…" he jumped off the stage and sat on the carpet of the auditorium floor.

He put his head in his hands "I've fought mother-fucking _Aizen_ for god's sake!" he clenched his teeth "I can't even walk onto a bloody stage, never mind sing!"

_Aawwwwh, I love seeing you suffer king, but I'm soaking in here! Stop being a fuckin' pussy and get up there or get the fuck out._

'great, just what I needed,' Ichigo thought 'at least the other guys aren't here…'

Lll

Again short but I'm so psyched about this story; I'll probably run out of ideas soon though. OOC Ichigo, but I love seeing him suffer!

Ichigo: bitch, you're making me work overtime too!


	4. of vaccuum cleaners and misdemeanors

"Um, excuse me, is anyone in here?" said a voice from the stage. Ichigo quickly got up and pretended he hadn't been sitting on the floor for half an hour.

"I'm on my way out." He turned to see it was the blonde girl from the glee club.

"Hey, aren't you the guy from this afternoon? I thought you didn't sing."

"I err, I don't." he walked out of the auditorium leaving Quinn confused.

I am a line….

On Monday…

"So let's hear your songs about games." Mr Shue announced. Predictably Rachel was the first to sing, she predictably sang a song from one of her many favourite musicals.

Next Santana and Britney sang love game by lady gaga.

"Well that was great you guys! I just know we're gonna win this time!" Mr. Shue grinned as the bell rang. The glee club members left, chattering amongst themselves about the latest scandal.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Quinn asked uncertainly

"Sure Quinn, what is it?" Mr. Shuster replied, sorting some sheet music on the piano.

"That guy from Friday, I think there's something more to what happened than his friend just signing him up."

"w-what do you mean Quinn?"

"I found him in the auditorium on Friday night when I went to practice; he was just sitting on the floor."

"You mean on the stage?"

"No, on the floor."

"That's odd…"

"He wasn't singing or dancing or anything, he was just there for no reason."

"Okay, thanks for telling me Quinn, you'd better get going, you're already late."

Page break….. (Seriously these things are so annoying!)

"I have no idea why I keep coming here…" he sighed

I know, it's because you're a retard.

'Yeah thanks, nice to know I've got your support' he thought, though the hollow just laughed. Ichigo hummed a vague annoying tune as he ascended the steps to the stage. He walked onto the corner of the stage, which was pretty much obscured by the curtain.

"Okay it's not too bad…there's absolutely no one around…." He tried stepping into the spotlight but he froze up again "shit…I can't do this!" he looked again at his shoes trembling as ghost-laughter filled his ears.

"Yes you can." Said Mr. Shuster as he revealed himself. As Ichigo turned to stare at him he strolled up to the stage.

"Oh fuck…" Ichigo muttered under his breath as he jumped off the stage. "So, are you here to kick me out, 'cause I'm leaving." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I'm not kicking you out; the auditorium is free to any student who needs the stage." Mr Shue stood in front of him; Ichigo was a couple of heads taller than him. "But why are you here?"

"It's none of your business." He snarled defensively.

"Only Quinn saw you here yesterday too, do you happen to like standing still on stages?" Mr. Shue probed him further

"I said it was none of your business!"

"Anyone can stand on stage Ichigo."

"It's none of your bloody business!" he yelled, water moistening the edges of his eyes.

"What-" Ichigo held up a hand to stop him

"If I tell you why I'm here will you leave me alone sir" he glowered menacingly, mockingly using the honorific.

"Sure."

"I hate stages. I hate stages, auditoriums, theatres, concert halls, all of them. Happy now?"

He sneered with self loathing. He sat down on one of the nearby seats.

"Everyone's scared of something Ichigo."

"I'm not scared of anything." He said childishly "I just hate this."

"Well when I was little, I used to hate vacuum cleaners." He smiled "I got over it when my mom held my hand, and we cleaned the front room together with the vacuum cleaner." Ichigo scowled but Mr. Shue continued "we kept doing it until, I no longer hated them."

"Can I go now?"

"No, I want you to come on stage with me."

"What's the point?" Ichigo groaned

"It'll be fun, come on." He led Ichigo on stage. He could feel the boy's hand shaking.

"Can I go now?" he repeated pretending to be bored. They walked into the spotlight

"No, now I want you to do a little twirl."

"I-I'm not a girl!"

"Do it."

"Can I leave now, please?" He squeaked the last word, all traces of defiance gone, seeming so small.

I am a page break; I can't be bothered to become a line.

Again short but Ichigo will sing soon, I promise! Sorry I made Mr. Shue into such a bitch but it was necessary for the plot to move on. I still love torturing the tough male main characters though.

Ichigo: I'll take that as a compliment.


	5. of icecream and hollow screams

Quite frankly, will was astounded. He knew that some people had stage fright, but that kid took it to a whole new level. He sighed, it was tough winning regional's last time, but now, with the kids' morale at an all time low (no matter how happy they seemed at practice, it was all fake) it would be a real struggle to get them back to the top of their game.

"Erm, will?" Emma distracted him from his thoughts as she awkwardly made her way into his office "I've been noticing a lot recently, that the kids are really down."

"Yeah, they tried real hard at nationals but we're still not there." He said in frustration

"Well, I think they're not very confident in uh, in each other or in themselves yet, so um…"

"Thanks Emma, I've just had a great idea!" will smiled, she awkwardly smiled back blushing, it was a wonder that he could gleam anything from her vague stuttering at all.

"Hey."

"Um…hi" geography was awkward, Ichigo and Rukia sat next to each other and they didn't quite know what to say to each other yet. "Ichigo…Orihime told me everything, and-"

"Yeah, whatever, I honestly don't give a shit." He sighed flipping through another atlas

"w-what?"

"Whatever you say…"

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?"

"Sure I have, I really don't-" the badge in his pocket was reacting to another hollow attack. He and Rukia both decided to handle it, though Ichigo would've been fine on his own.

Rukia was at the site where the hollow had been spotted, a few seconds later Ichigo came sprinting up to her.

"Took you long enough! Hollows could've destroyed the whole of lima in the time it took you!"

"yeah, whatever…" he sounded vaguely depressed as he unsheathed Zangetsu from his back, he had gotten much better at detecting reiatsu so he could sense roughly where the hollow was headed.

"Ichigo! Where are you going?" Rukia yelled after him as he raced off.

"It's over here!" he called back, taking a swing at the gigantic hollow and chopping of one of it's limbs ((A/N: I suck at battle scenes, srsly, I try my best)) Rukia caught up with them and paralysed the speedy hollow with her Kido. Ichigo finished it off, bringing down Zangetsu's blade on the hollow's rectangular mask.

"AAAAAHHHH! You bastaaaaaard~" it screamed as it dissipated.

"That wasn't so hard," Rukia commented as she climbed back into her Gigai with ease.

"Speak for yourself, you didn't actually do anything, I could've handled it on my own."

Ichigo replied with a slight chuckle.

"Oh so now you decide to listen!"

"Oh, what's that, I couldn't hear your little midget voice!" he teased as she shoved his shoulder. Rukia smiled inwardly, it was just as if nothing had happened between them.

If everything was well, why did he have that sad look in his eyes, that he hides so well?

((TBC…))

((only joking! I bet you guys were about to go mental for a sec!))

They threw fake insults at each other until they had reached the boy's washrooms where Ichigo had stowed his body. He went inside to climb back into it whilst Rukia waited outside. She waited for three minutes, but there was no sign of him

"Ichigo?" she called "you'd better not be any longer, miss Thorpe will think we cut class!"

"and we wouldn't want that now would we?" he called back, his voice was slightly strained (and if any of you are thinking something weird, I want you to kill that thought right now)

"I'll be a sec…."

"We've already wasted enough ti-" that was when Ichigo decided to reappear again

"What was that about wasting time?" he joked as he ran back to class

"Grrrr….he's so infuriating!" she fumed as she followed him.

After school Ichigo fully forgave Rukia for the misunderstanding and invited her back to stay at his house again. Rukia was glad, it would mean no more of Orihime's awful cooking- because who in their right mind eats egg flavoured ice-cream? It was alright pretending to eat it and starving to save Orihime's feelings for a few days, but in a few weeks anyone would be begging to live with an irritating jerk or their worst enemy if it meant edible food.

"So, I'll see ya later!" he called over his shoulder as he headed in the opposite direction to the Kurosaki clinic.

"But aren't you going to walk with me?"

"You know where my house is don't you?" he chuckled "I don't think you need an escort, unless you're scared you're gonna be attacked by a big scary hollow are you?"

"Fine, but just to remind you, Kon will be duct-taped to your ceiling when you get back." She said half bitterly.

"Whatever, midget!" he continued walking in the opposite direction totally ignorant of Rukia's red-faced fury seething behind him.

But little did Rukia know, a certain Mohawked jock was watching her from the shadows…

* * *

><p>Hehe…u.u' Erm, please don't set the rabid fans on me, I was on holiday (I am British, but for this fic I use American English please tell me if I'm failing epically) and this chapter was totally lame, I know.<p>

Somehow it'll get better, honest! But I really don't know where I'm going with this, well I do know two things that will happen to make it more interesting (lets see if anyone can guess, and if anyone actually reads authors notes ) but do YOU want something in this story, if you want renji to show up just say and I'll try my best!

Also do you guys want yaoi? Or ichiruki or any pairing really (though it is maybe leaning a bit towards ichiruki at the minute)

Tell me in you review!


	6. Hello? can you hear me?

Guess what guys? This fic has more hits than

All my other stories combined.

My little fluffy Yu-Gi-Oh fic that I really feel sick whilst writing now

And my largest fanfic of about 7,000 words (it sucks, so I put it on hiatus while I re-do it)

So yeah, thanks and enjoy!One!

* * *

><p>"Hey,"<p>

"w-who are you?" Rukia stuttered as she found her path blocked by a leering mohawked guy. She was almost at the Kurosaki clinic, but she didn't really want the guy to know where she lived even if he un-blocked her path. He already looked like a perv/rapist/child molester/ASBO receiver just by standing there, Rukia didn't want to resort to kido, but if he tried anything weird….

"The name's puck," he said jerking a thumb at himself, Rukia rolled her eyes, she could practically see the overconfidence roll off him on waves.

"The name's Kuchiki and I would appreciate it if you leave me alone."

"Well, you're hot and I'm available…that is if your boyfriend aint satisfying you anymore…" Rukia blushed furiously, puck couldn't decide whether to mention how cute her blush was or laugh, he kept silent.

"m-my…? I'm fine with my *ahem* boyfriend thank you very much." Rukia turned around and attempted to go down a side road which would take her to the clinic without having to go through puck first. He blocked her path again.

"If you're feeling lonely, you call me…" he said with a flirtatious wink, flicking a business card at her, she caught it with ease. Puck left her to carry on walking home.

'Won't be long until she's mine…' he thought to himself with a predatory smirk, which caused an old lady across the street to shiver.

* * *

><p>"So…you're not going to tell me what you did last night are you?" Rukia huffed<p>

"Damn straight." Ichigo grunted as he lifted his heavy backpack. He hadn't returned to the clinic until morning and didn't say anything about it, but no one was especially worried (it was Ichigo after all).

"But you did finish that science essay right…?"

"Erm…no…" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly "what was it about?"

"Jeez! You idiot! Have you been paying attention at all?" Rukia was tempted to kick him in the face, but she wasn't that flexible! "If you must know, it was about the moral issues with cloning." She begrudgingly supplied the answer

"Its fine, science isn't until after lunch anyway…"

Rukia would never know why he did this every time he had an essay, but it seemed that Ichigo worked better under pressure anyway.

In the crush of the school halls there were the ordinary mundane events occurring, but Rukia felt the hairs on her neck prickle as if someone was watching her. She turned to see puck openly staring at her over Lauren's shoulder. 'Ew, the cockiness of that creep…' she thought, but was shaken out of her thoughts by Rachel.

"Mr. Shuester has asked me to ask you-" Rachel began

"Get on with it…" Ichigo growled

"To reconsider not auditioning for glee club." Rukia jabbed Ichigo in the rib.

"Ow…you violent PMS-ing midget…"

"Well the auditions are on Friday so…yeah…" Rachel drifted away to try and get Finn's attention again ('that poor girl, when will she ever understand that Finn's not that into her…' Rukia gossiped afterwards)

"You are going to audition this time." Rukia said with finality

"Why don't you audition?"

"W-well I…I actually I'm tone deaf…" she blushed

"I'm sure you're not that bad…I bet you're better than Justin Beiber!" Ichigo teased

"According to you anyone is better than him!"

Truthfully, they were both glad to have their lives fairly back to normal.

* * *

><p>After school<p>

"Hello Romeo?" Rukia spoke into her soul phone "its Lima here, we need to get the strawberry into glee club. Get Whiskey in on it too if you want, she'd like a laugh." She paused to let the other person speak "yeah, very funny. There are auditions on Friday; you have to make sure he goes." She waited again "I would be too obvious, I might get Papa or Juliet to help as well. We need all the help we can get…yeah I bet…"

She hung up on who she was speaking to with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Sorry! I'm a lazy uninspired writer, feel free to unleash the full fan fury on me.<p>

Wow, I felt really depressed when I started writing but now I'm not…weird 0.o"

the pairing poll (not a real poll, just vote in your review please) is still open so VOTE NOW! or forever hold your peace, that goes for any events as well. (if you wanna see ichigo in a tutu twirling like a ballerina just say, I'd be happy to write it :) )

I really wanted to include the codenames, they're real NATO codenames too!

Can you guess who Romeo, Papa, Juliet and Whiskey are?

More Singing!Ichigo in the next chapter of course XD.


	7. the monster smiles

Just a heads up, you might wanna load the song 'monster' by skillet.

It's an awesome song and the theme to this chappie

Bold is lyrics and italics is hollow speak.

* * *

><p>"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo yelled as he felt someone grab him and drag him down one of the hallways<p>

"Getting you to the auditorium dumbass!" came Renji's voice from behind him.

"It's the other way wise-guy!" the two brawling teens turned and fought in the other direction instead.

To Ichigo's dismay, Rangiku was waiting by the doors, a wide grin on her face. Renji handed him over to her and she pushed him into the auditorium, again Ichigo nearly fell face first.

"Ugh…I'm getting a bad sense of déjà vu…" he grumbled, turning he saw renji high five the busty lieutenant and smirk.

"We're not letting you out 'till you sing!" Ichigo was now damning Renji's eternal pineapple-haired soul (it was a good thing that renji was already dead or Ichigo would be planning a painful death for him too)

"What a surprise, I didn't expect to see you here Ichigo." Said will Schuster from his seat.

"Yeah, well neither did I…" he mumbled whilst giving renji and Rangiku a death glare.

"Remember-" Rangiku began but Ichigo cut her off.

"Hit it.

**The secret side of me, I never let you see**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it!**

**So stay away from me!**

**The beast is ugly,**

**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it!**

No one had expected him to sing that song, he sang it so powerfully they expected the ground to shake. The music was so loud and they were concentrating so much on Ichigo that they didn't notice more people enter.

**It comes awake and I can't control it!**

**Hiding under the bed**

**In my body, in my head**

**Why won't somebody come save me from this? Make it end!**

Rachel wondered if she should bother helping the other glee members pick their jaws up off the floor. She decided against it and continued to listen intently to the wall of sound.

'Now that's a male lead I could work with'

**I hate what I've become**

**The night has just begun**

*Uryuu and Orihime had stumbled upon the auditorium and stayed to listen. They could understand why he chose to sing this song more than the others. Orihime was going with the flow, air guitaring and head banging. Uryuu stood there, arms folded as usual, but nonetheless amazed.

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

Rukia was smiling; she knew she had done the right thing in making him perform. If she had been impressed before, she was downright floored now.

He'l

**The secret side I keep**

**Hid under lock and key**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it**

**'Cos if I let him out**

**He'll tear me up and bring me down**

_'Hey king! It's really sunny in here! I mean, the old man's in his swimming gear for fuck's sake! I've never seen 'im this happy.'_

**It's hiding in the dark**

**Its teeth are razor sharp**

**There's no escape for me**

**It wants my soul, it wants my heart**

**No one can hear me scream**

**Maybe it's just a dream?**

**Maybe it's inside of me?**

**Stop this monster!**

_'Yo king! Mind if I have a solo? This next bit has my face all over it'_

'Yeah, whatever!' Ichigo thought back, he was honestly too lost in the music to care.

**I feel it deep within**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess I…**

_****...FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! **_

At that point the music cut off and everyone applauded, with varying levels of enthusiasm.

Let's rate them

Rachel 8/10

Rest of glee club 9/10

Orihime 9.5/10

Renji 5/10 (the stingy bastard)

Uryuu and Rangiku 8/10

Will 10/10

"That was excellent! We'd be more than happy to have you in our glee club!" will smiled, Ichigo was still breathing heavily but slightly smiling anyway.

"Oh Mr. Shue, you just made the understatement of your life!" Mercedes yelled as the other glee clubbers whooped and went to glomp their newest teammate.

* * *

><p>Wow, rushed much? I had to get this outta my system before I go to wales tomorrow, sorry if it's a load of crap and you want the three seconds of your life back.<p>

The song lyrics are a bit fragmented, I'm well aware that I missed bits out (maybe even entire verses) but I can't be bothered to write them all out and you really don't need to see the chorus written out three times do you? Plus just assume that the thoughts and slight dialogue are happening while he's singing and we can't listen to two things at once.

Ahh fluffy ending! (the fic isn't over yet though!) continue to post your lovely reviews, I feel all fluffy and special when I read them that's why I wrote this chapter in record time today!

* *the hollow finished off the line for him if you're a bit confused

*Orihime and Uryuu understand why he chose the song because they were there when he fought Ulquiorra-san


	8. and she turned away

the song for this chapter is 'she's so so sorry' (it is genderswapped here though)

thank you to all who have reviewed so far!

* * *

><p>Monday saw the return of the epic scowl.<p>

Yes, that Kurosaki scowl version2.0.

And Rukia and Ichigo were arguing again. It had been happening a lot lately so people had learned to ignore them and give them a wide berth.

"You're going and that's final!"

"What if I don't want to commit social- freaking –suicide?"

"Stop being so childish!"

"Well you stop being s-so, such a bitchy controlling midget!"

"Well maybe if you stop being such a childish useless substitute!" Rukia yelled breathless, she stood there panting slightly, waiting for Ichigo to bite back as he usually would. "…Ichigo?"

"Alright I'm going to the stupid rehearsal." He stormed off.

"Whoa, did he eat an extra bowl of bipolar this morning?" renji said sarcastically as he appeared beside Rukia, Ichigo heard him and flipped him the bird.

"Just leave it renji…" Rukia sighed.

* * *

><p>"Alright, it is my pleasure to officially welcome Ichigo Kurosaki to McKinley high's new directions!" there was a polite round of applause as Ichigo raised his hand to show he had acknowledged them. "So would you like to introduce yourself? Sing maybe?"<p>

"Not really," he sat on one of the empty chairs near Rachel.

"Oookay then, does anyone else want to introduce themselves?" the glee clubbers (apart from Finn, Rachel and Ichigo) and Mr. Shuster felt really awkward.

"Mr. Shuster?"

"Yes Rachel?" he sighed. Everyone knew what was coming next.

"I'm sorry but before I introduce myself, I have a certain song I would like to dedicate to my boyfriend Finn." Santana mimed being sick behind her, the rest rolled their eyes and Finn had a stupid grin all over his face.

The music started and to everyone's surprise it wasn't a ballad or love song.

_We started out ok, but you threw it all away_

_My god what's going on in your head?_

Kurt raised his eyebrows; he and Quinn braced themselves for the incoming storm- hurricane Rachel.

_And yes I'm leaving you its obvious_

_So wipe that stupid look right off your face_

"Ooh burn!" Sam and puck pretended to fan Finn's face from the metaphorical burn. Finn's face had turned sombre and sulky. Mr Shuster would have been worried if this hadn't happened countless times before.

_Get out of my way_

_What did he say?_

_He's so so sorry_

_He said "I wanna start over today, take me back again."_

Quinn looked at Finn uneasily, she was pleased that she had hurt Rachel but at the same time she had hurt Finn. She knew he would run back to Rachel eventually but for the minute, Finn was hers.

_You've made a mess before_  
><em>I kept coming back for more<em>  
><em>'Cause I never thought you'd end it this way<em>

"Okay…lovely singing Rachel-"

"Thanks!"

"-but could you try and not put down other team members, it sort of looks like you hurt Finn's feelings."

"I'm sorry Mr. Shuster but I can't help how I feel, I sing it." Rachel said precociously and did one of her diva storm offs.

"Does she do that a lot?" Ichigo asked, making them all jump because they'd totally forgotten about him.

"Yeah, sorry you had to see that." Sighed Mercedes, no one had even bothered to go after Rachel.

"It happens every other week anyway." Artie shrugged.

"So why do they keep going out with each other if that always happens?" Ichigo didn't understand the complexities of being in a romantic relationship, having never been in one.

"I have no idea. They're either in love with each other or screaming at each other, sometimes it's hard to tell." Kurt explained with a flick of his hair.

"I'll go after her…" Ichigo said as he went to track down Rachel.

* * *

><p>wow, long time no see huh?<p>

I'm still not happy with this chapter though, even if I did re-write it goodness knows how many times.

I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but year nine is a bitch -_-' (too much homework, I'm drowning!)

R&R :)


	9. the thief and the moon

brace yourselves for the best writing I've done in a while!

* * *

><p>Predictably Rachel was in the restroom, bawling her eyes out to whoever happened to be listening.<p>

"And it's so not fair; I mean he chose to be with me, ME this time! *sob, cry* I know she's blonder all round prettier and has a nicer nose than me but that's not the point *sniff* I have talent and I can live without stupid *sob* boyfriends!"

Someone flushed the toilet in the stall behind her, stopping her mid-rant.

"You know what? I totally agree with you." The busty redheaded woman readjusted her odd-shaped glasses "I'm always being bossed around by them."

"w-who are you?" Rachel stuttered, unashamedly staring at her. She didn't look like a teacher, her white clothes were too revealing, and she was too old to be a student.

"Just a visitor." She leaned closer to the mirror, applying her makeup. "You don't know where the music department is do you?"

"Uh yeah, I'll show you around if you want."

"Awesome, let's go, arite?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't find Rachel anywhere, which was no surprise as he wasn't looking very hard. But on the upside, he didn't meet anyone else he knew either. It was the perfect time to think.<p>

A weird noise came from his substitute badge.

"What? A hollow? Oh great…" he sighed and went to a place where he could easily stash his body.

"Oh...it's you." A redhead blocked his path "I don't believe we've met, sorry if I'm being a little rude though, arite?" She pulled Rachel (who had been watching this odd exchange from behind the woman) in front of her and put her sword to the girl's throat. "I wonder how pretty you sound whilst screaming."

"What is it you want?" Ichigo growled, the edge in his tone made the woman chuckle.

"You and I fight to the death."

"First you let her go."

"Nu uh! You show your weapon first. I like to do things the old-fashioned way if you don't mind, arite?" Rachel was quivering in fear, but at the same time wondering if her head being cut off from her body would affect her Broadway career (well that and how expensive the therapy was going to be)

"alright." He begrudgingly slammed his badge on his chest, hard.

"Is it broken? It'd be a shame if I had to make guitar strings out of this poor kiddie's vocal chords, arite?" the obnoxious woman jeered.

"grrr." Ichigo tried again and again to no avail.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you my name, how rude of me. Ramona Avourvejes, Espada 11.5, arite?" the redheaded Espada waited surprisingly patiently (Rachel didn't know that Ramona was counting the hairs on her head and wondering if she could make a bag out of them)

"Ngghhh!" 'Finally it works!' Ichigo thought sarcastically 'if this chick was serious I'd be properly dead by now.'

"Hehe…interesting, but sorry girl, you gotta go." She hit Rachel upside the head with the hilt of her sword and threw her limp body over to some lockers behind her.

"What did you do?"

"Oh she's fine, I like her, arite?" Ramona's habit of saying arite at the end of sentences was really annoying. "She's knocked out. Don't worry, I'm not a psychopath, I'm not gonna rope anyone else into this."

Ichigo slashed at her with several low power getsuga tenshous but Ramona sonido-ed out of the way before meeting his swings with her own.

"Steal, Ladron!"

Nothing happened, which was odd, usually something happened; the sword would change appearance or something.

She blocked and parried and weaved her way around, perfectly synchronising her movements with his. It was then that Ichigo noticed it.

Her sword was merging with his.

Ramona's sword was growing and pulsing, slowly absorbing Zangetsu's power. Ichigo tried to pull his Zanpactou away but it felt as if it were already welded to Ramona's, it was like a futile tug-o-war.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled, still trying to free Zangetsu from Ladron's grip.

* * *

><p>and...being the evil authoress I shall stop it there.<p>

okay, a biiig thank you (THANKYOU!) to the reviewers:

little white comet, jazzie29, allieoutofwonderland, the anonymous guys and that person who couldn't sign in.

you've been so nice and stuff please keep it up :D. (and any other people who review are fantastic, also the people who favourite and alert are fantastic, if you're reading this right now, you're fantastic.)

Any ideas for the plot next chapter or anything? please review and tell me!

replying to dark soul slayer who I also thank: I love crossover pairings as much as the next fangirl but no, I am not doing ichiquin, ever. and why do you hate rachel so much? I dislike quinn but I also dislike rachel and I HATE finn for being so indecisive!


	10. senorita goodbye

My brother has been hogging the computer (playing kick out bieber [it's a really good game, but repetitive]) sorry for the lateness of this update.

"heh, I guess you're not all you're cracked up to be. Substitute shinigami." She snickered, her white clothes now almost totally black. She gave a final tug on her sword's hilt, freeing the other end from Ichigo's grasp.

'damn it! I've lost zangetsu!' he thought angrily 'okay, I've had zangetsu in the hands of an enemy before… what did I do?'

xxx

FLAAASH BAAACK

"If you truly want me to return, then you must take me; from yourself." The old man said.

End flaaash baaack*

xxx

'Oh yeah, I just had to admit how awesome zangetsu was-'

'_That ain't gonna cut it this time king, that bitch ain't as nice as me_' Ichigo sniggered slightly '_we gotta bring her down._'

'Yeah but how am I gonna do that unless I suddenly have the power t-' he stopped his trail of thought for a second 'are you saying we should work as a team?'

'_Nah, you know me king, I just want all the glory…_'

"FOR MYSELF!" the hollow sent a burst of hollow reiatsu through Ichigo's body turning it over to his control. "Heh, never trust a hollow kingy, and definitely…" he started charging up a cero.

"Not you." Ichigo was fighting the hollow now. Ramona was confused, but she still had a strong grip on zangetsu.

"Hey, if you stop being all weird, we can actually fight each other, arite?" she smirked, twirling the zanpactou by the cloth on its handle.

"Yeah, I'll be with you in a sec-ond!" he said with finality as he wrenched hollow mask from his face. Now panting slightly he faced her, square on, her eyes gleamed.

"great, now I'll put you out of your misery, arite?" she giggled, slowly slinking towards him.

'another way…there must be another way!' he bit his lip 'if she kills me, it's over, these kids won't be spared any mercy.'

'_Awww…how touching. But then again if you'd have let me handle this she'd be dead, but then again, I probably would have razed the school too_.' Sulked the inner hollow.

"I got it!" his eyes lit up

"Got what? What you want put on your epitaph?" she teased, she was now within slicing distance.

He closed his eyes and paused a millisecond as the spirit ribbons formed around him. There were countless white ribbons surrounding him, a handful of red ones, a blue one, even yellow ones, but which one? There was a black ribbon right next to him, it seemed to belong to Ramona, and he couldn't really do anything to her just with a spirit ribbon though. The red one next to that was more promising, it practically screamed out to him and he wondered why he hadn't seen it immediately. Grasping the red ribbon for all he was worth, he yanked it towards himself and zangetsu came hurtling back towards him.

"Whaat?" she yelled in shock. "Impossible!"

"Heh, that sure was a lucky guess. Gotta remember that trick." Ichigo smirked. In his hands, he not only had zangetsu, but Ramona's Ladron was still fused into it, without this sword she had no weapon. He turned it's blade on her, her eyes widened.

"No, no, it wasn't supposed to be like this!" she screamed in frustration "I'm not meant to die! I…I'm…I'm too young to die" the tears were welling up in her eyes. "y-you can't do this to me Ladron, you are mine and you obey me!" she growled fiercely but she was still crying, angrily now.

It was then that Ichigo heard another voice from behind him.

"Oh pretty senorita, how twisted you have become." It was a man's voice with a slight Spanish accent. "I only live to serve but you do not know what is good for you anymore."

The man walked to Ichigo's side and rested his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "This boy is here to save you and I will not let you run away from him. Alright?"

"Ladron…why do you help him instead of me? I am your master! You will bow to my will!" she sobbed

"No, you foolish girl, I am helping you." He smiled bitterly and turned to the shinigami. Ichigo looked him straight in the eyes (well he would have, if the masquerade-style mask didn't cover the top half of his face.) and the stranger looked straight back at him. "You will use that sword to kill her, it is the only way."

"Why are you saying this?" Ichigo said warily.

"Because I am Ladron, I steal what I must. I need your power, to set things right again." Said the spainish man "what are you waiting for?"

Ichigo did as he was told and sent a huge getsuga tenshou at Ramona.

She screamed as she was completely obliterated by its power.

"Thank you Kurosaki Ichigo" Ladron whispered sadly as he too vanished.

xxx

Sorry about the bad formatting and such, I did this in a rush

* it's impossible not to say flaaash baack when you're having a flaaash baack!

Also I think the spirit ribbons didn't get enough love in the anime apart form season 1 really (they should use them more often)

Thank you to all the reviewers!


	11. brown eyed human, green eyed shinigami

Ichigo leaned against one of the lockers nearby. He looked to his left and saw Rachel still knocked out on the floor, sleeping like a baby. After waiting a moment to catch his breath, Ichigo climbed back into his body and gently picked Rachel up, carrying her bridal style to the nurse's office.

"Huff…huff…what happened!" yelled Rukia as she almost ran into them. She had been trying to locate the Arrancar so she could help Ichigo defeat it. But now that the fight was over she was annoyed that she didn't get there in time and even more so at the fact a seemingly innocent bystander had been hurt.

"An Arrancar picked a fight with me, Rachel was a hostage." He said bluntly. Rukia's eyes flashed with concern.

"But she's ok right?" the smaller shinigami questioned.

"Yeah, she might be slightly bruised but that's all." Rukia sighed with relief

"we should modify her memory though, just in case."

They continued on to the nurse's office in companionable silence except for Rachel's quiet breathing, each thinking about something else.

* * *

><p>"Oh my! What happened here?" cried the nurse as she opened the door. McKinley high didn't get many accidents involving unconscious students, and most of them were due to radical diets or dehydration. Ichigo lay Rachel down on one of the beds whilst he nurse questioned him. "Did she eat at all today?"<p>

"I don't know."

"Does she drink enough water?" Ichigo thought back to the rehearsal where she had a large bottle of water, labelled 'for glee'

"Probably."

"Is she under the affects of drugs or alcohol?"

"I don't think s-"

"Ugh!" Rachel tried to sit up. She looked around blearily "what happened?"

"You fainted midget." Ichigo explained nonchalantly, Rukia elbowed him. "Ouch! I was talking about her you crazy midget!"

"Hmm…but what was I doing before I fainted….?" Rachel looked confused

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-kun…Ummm…would you like some of this cake I made?" Orihime held a piece of questionably coloured cake ('can that thing even be called cake, or even food? It looks like mould!')<p>

"Yeah sure." Ichigo accepted the cake, even though he knew he'd probably regret it. Orihime looked happy though, it was rare for anyone besides herself and Rangiku to actually enjoy her cooking.

"Kurosaki, what happened to that Arrancar you were fighting earlier?" Uryuu was perceptive as ever.

"Killed it." Ichigo said whilst choking*, Uryuu looked suspicious. "what?" Uryuu continued to glare at him. "Oi Rukia did soul society tell you what happened to the Arrancar from earlier?"

"No, they hadn't heard about it. That's why my soul pager never went off." All present raised an eyebrow. "Something must be messing with the signal or something…"

"…so then one of those guys from vocal adrenaline started hitting on me. I mean I only just broke up with Finn so I could focus more on my singing career and I-" Rachel paused mid-rant as she noticed Ichigo's table and approached them. Mercedes and Kurt who had been walking with her pretending to listen, drifted off to their respective tables. "um, hey…I was wondering if you'd like to do a duet with me for glee club. I think we'd have a pretty good chance of winning." She asked in an almost polite way, if Mercedes hadn't drifted away from Rachel's rant to get food, she'd be amazed.

"ok." Ichigo shrugged, Rukia's eyes narrowed slightly**. Rachel beamed

"Great, I'll meet you in the auditorium after classes to practice!" she turned as if to leave, but then turned back again "Oh, and thanks for saving me from that creep earlier. If they'd stolen our setlist again..." she trailed off with a frown "anyway, thank you!" she walked off to find Mercedes who was probably eating Sam's face.

"And you wonder why people think you have a hero complex…" Uryuu muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>-_-" so sorry guys. RL is a bitch sometimes, can you forgive me? Also supershort!chapter 'cuz I'm trying to update all my stories by January 2nd.<p>

Are any people reading this actually American? If you want to beta-read this for all the American stuff I might slip up on (like school times and what they actually do in highschool) that'd be great. (Or if you just wanna yell at me 'what the hell? They don't ride unicorns down the hallways!' that's fine too)

*note to self, don't try Orihime's cooking without a medical expert present -Or at least someone who can do the Heimlich manoeuvre.

**jelous!Rukia makes her first appearance! What does this entail for our intrepid heroes? Tune in next week to find o- oops sorry too much pokemon.

thank you,

thank you,

thank you! you lovely, lovely person now click the button below, I dare you.


	12. the oncoming stormthe horde

Exams, illness and the Ouran High School Host Club all attacked me. I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner ;_;. Thank you for being so patient.

* * *

><p>"Laaaaaa~" Ichigo could hear Rachel's voice coming from the auditorium, it seemed she was doing vocal warm-ups whilst waiting for him to arrive "La, la, la, laaaa~"<p>

He opened the doors and stepped inside; the doors creaked in an almost painful way.

"Me, me, me, me meeee~" However loud the door was, nothing could distract Rachel from her vocal warm-ups. Ichigo leisurely made his way to the stage where Rachel was sitting at a piano stool. It wasn't until he was so close to her that she could have turned her head and hit him in the face with her hair that she noticed he had arrived. "Okay so, I have considered both our vocal ranges, preferences and compatibility and I've selected several songs but you can have the final pick."

'No wonder people think she's a gleek, if I'd done all that I'd probably check myself into some sort of psychiatrists' Ichigo thought to himself before nodding slowly at her suggestion.

"Well the first song I found was 'Skyscraper' but I think it might be more my style than yours...so um...the next one is..." She listed several more song choices, commenting on each one but Ichigo tuned it out so he only really heard the last suggestion "The last one is 'Never take us alive' if it's arranged in the right way, the harmonies should be stunning and I think it fits both our styles...a bit."

"Sounds good to me." He said in an indifferent tone, Rachel didn't seem to mind that he wasn't as enthusiastic as she was.

"Right, so I think- but just stop me if I'm being a bit controlling- I should do the first um verse, then we both do the chorus and then-" If any of her friends were here they would have noticed Rachel's strangely polite attitude towards Ichigo and called her out on account of being weird. But Ichigo didn't know her very well and just went along with it, nodding and staying silent in all the appropriate places.

"Great! We're all set!" Rachel clapped her hands together, jolting Ichigo out of his stupor. "So we'll start the actual singing practice tomorrow at the same time...if that's ok with you?"

"Huh? oh yeah ok." He shrugged, Rachel frowned slightly.

"You know we won't win if your heart isn't in it."

"Win at what?" Ichigo quirked an eyebrow.

"On the stage it's all about who can shine the brightest, who can get the most solos, who can be the most memorable. Even if you have talent, in showbiz you will never get anywhere without determination." He could see her eyes blazing with passion "My dads told me that. I mean if you're not determined enough to give it your all and defeat the competition without mercy, you'll never make it to the top."

"I'll bear that in mind..." It was scary how she seemed to think of her fellow club members as enemies or mere obstacles in the way of her success. Though he decided to ignore that for now and concentrate on singing to the best of his ability, or else he had a feeling there would be consequences.

"See you tomorrow then." Throwing him a smile over her shoulder Rachel pulled on her coat and left the auditorium.

to Ichigo's surprise, Rukia was leaning on the wall outside the auditorium when he came out. She looked a bit bedraggled and had a split lip.

"Ichigo, where were you?" She hissed at him in annoyance.

"Where was I? I was in there practicing with Rachel, you were there when she asked remember?" He jerked a thumb at the auditorium doors. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"When the horde of hollows attacked you _baka_! why didn't you do anything?"

"W-what?" His eyes widened "**A horde**?"

"Yes, about fifty semi-high level hollows attacked about half an hour ago!" She looked at him puzzled "I know you're not the best at sensing reiatsu but anyone with a half-decent amount of reiatsu would know!"

Ichigo hung his head in shame.

"So that's it." He clenched a fist "It's got to that point..." He sighed

"Ichigo, what are you-"

"I'm finally useless."

* * *

><p>Sorry about any typos and such I've missed. I will <em><strong>try<strong>_ and get another chapter done by the end of the week (emphasis on_ 'try'_) to make up for the slow updating.

Ideas please! What would you like to see in the next chapter?

Remember to review! Even flames will be takenn into account.


	13. this is a public service announcement

It has come to my attention that this story is absolute shit. It will be deleted shortly.

However, I am attempting to rewrite it (in a less shitty way hopefully) and that should be done by christmas.

I'm dreadfully sorry to all of you who have taken the time to honestly read and review/follow this story and were expecting an update, I shall include a special feature in the rewrite dedicated to you guys.


End file.
